dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Guyomeprime/New things
Hi! This is my first blog post here. First blog post on any wiki. I didn't even know it was a thing! So.. yeah, new things. This, among another. I haven't been a fan of the New 52 move. I really hated how there was another hard reboot (I don't care what DC says, it's the hardest reboot since Crisis on Infinite Earths, maybe have harder, since almost nothing from before is the same) a mere 5 years after the last (Infinite Crisis). And I really loved how the universe was at that time (that's when I started more seriously learning about the DC universe in comics). I really loved the style of many storylines though, and thought they could've still work in the post-IC universe. But as much as I wanted to follow the storyline, I didn't want to spend money on them. Just because it wasn't -my- universe. I preferred spending money on older tradebooks (since I came super late to collect individual comics, I prefer buying trade paperback or hardcover copies of comic books). I have quite a big collection now, but I still miss many I still want, since I came short on money in the last few years. But now, 4 years into the New 52 universe, I miss buying lots of comics like before; I used to buy often 4 books a week! And there won't be new comics set in the previous universe anymore, so if I want new stories, I'll have the get the new ones. So I decided that I'm gonna buy some.. okay many. But since there are SO many, I'll pick the ones that really really interest me. What I'll prioritize are the first one of all the big names, like Batman(and bat-related like Nightwing and Teen Titans), Wonder Woman, Flash, the Justice Leagues, etc, and the big storylines, like Night of the Owl and Forever Evil. I'll finally do what I wanted to do when I made a list of the stories I wanted from the old DC and Marvel universes: collect really only the "big" stories (as I said, that's what I wanted to do with DC and Marvel universes but I ended up making a GIANT list of hundreds of entries... and I haven't really started reading them because I'm building timelines and I want to read them in their chronological orders, but I have way to many things to do in life right now to start such a huge reading project) So.. that's it. I didn't think it'd get that long.. I only wanted to tell somewhere that, as soon as I get a steady income, I'm gonna start getting into the New 52 universe at last. That it's been too long. And that at last, I'm gonna really read comics, because the timeline hasn't had time to get as huge as my other projects :D (even if it's still going to be lots of books; it's still not close to 500 x'D) Note: (I have and OCD that kinda makes me want to consume fiction in a chronological order, so it stops me from playing mane video games, watch movies, read things, etc..) Category:Blog posts